


Under Your Spell

by roots_wife



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, this is canon??? what are you talking about??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roots_wife/pseuds/roots_wife
Summary: One would think that calling for lunch was a simple task, but Myka was about to be proved very, very wrong. She had only meant to ask Helena if she wanted to take a quick break from whatever she was working at. She had not meant to… do this. And most importantly – and this is what she thinks set things in motion in the first place – she had not expected Helena to wearthat.





	Under Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nighty_lonely_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighty_lonely_night/gifts), [Viharistenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viharistenno/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](http://lonely-night.tumblr.com/post/160302400955/viharistenno-lonely-night-saw-that-gifset-of) tumblr post and [this](http://maiagaru.tumblr.com/post/45389943775/click-for-porn) gifset. This has not been beta-ed and English is not my first language, so I apologize for possible mistakes!

One would think that calling for lunch was a simple task, but Myka was about to be proved very, very wrong. She had only meant to ask Helena if she wanted to take a quick break from whatever she was working at. She had not meant to… do this. And most importantly – and this is what she thinks set things in motion in the first place – she had not expected Helena to wear _that_.

Helena was standing there in her workshop, bent over the workbench on which Myka could only identify bits and pieces of something that looked vaguely mechanical. But that wasn’t what caught Myka’s eye. No, it was in fact Helena’s lean body – her arms glistening with sweat due to hard work – that was clad in something which was undeniably Myka’s tank top. Her white tank top which now fell rather loosely around Helena’s figure but still clung to her in all the right places, and maybe the sweat was to blame for that as well and no, Myka was definitely _not_ staring.

‘Uh, Helena…’ she uttered with more difficulty than expected, her voice sounding weirdly strained. ‘Have you… have you been going through my drawers? Because, uhm… you…I, uh…’

‘But your shirts are ever so comfortable!’ Helena said before turning to face the other woman fully. ‘You can’t really blame me. And judging by the look you’re giving me, you like what you see.’ She smirked.

Myka couldn’t help but blush furiously. She hadn’t… she hadn’t been staring. Merely appreciating. Which didn’t make the situation any less awkward, now that she thought about it.

‘Um uh yeah… I know it is comfy… it’s my tank top after all, so… uh… yep… you look… _good_.’ Apparently her mouth had other plans, because what had just come out of it sounded all but collected or… friendly. The way she had pronounced the word ‘good’, which was such an innocent little word in itself, suggested that she meant it in a way that had nothing to do with ‘innocent’. Seeing Helena like this made her want to do things to her that were not friendly or innocent at all, not even remotely. She released a breath that had been held for far too long.

‘Myka? Is everything okay? You look…’ Helena shot Myka a concerned look before she was stopped in her tracks by Myka’s body pressed flush against hers, pushing her against the nearest wall.

A surprised gasp escaped the smaller woman’s lips as she found Myka’s hot mouth traveling along her neck, leaving wet trails in its wake.

‘I…’ Helena was cut off by soft lips finding hers, touching hers with such tenderness that she thought her heart might leap right out of her chest. And then the kiss grew more heated, harder, tongues brushing against each other and teeth colliding involuntarily. Suddenly there were hands where there weren’t hands before, pulling at smooth shiny black hair, twisting inside thick chestnut brown curls. Roaming, caressing skin gently, and since when was there so much skin exposed anyway?

‘I… I don’t know what I’m doing,’ Myka whispered against Helena’s lips.

‘It surely feels like you do.’ The almost inaudible response made Myka shiver.

Then all of a sudden she remembered the reason why she came here to see Helena in the first place, and unwillingly she let go of her.

‘Actually, I came here to ask if you wanted to have lunch with us.’ The hoarseness of her own voice scared her a little, but not as much as the strong need she still felt for the other woman. She didn’t want to stop. She wanted to never stop kissing Helena, never stop touching her, never stop wanting her. She wanted to get lost in her body and her ivory skin and her heart right here and now and never be found again. And she wanted to take her right here against the wall, amidst all kinds of tools and papers and dust and sweat.

Luckily Myka didn’t get to act on her thoughts, because Claudia chose this exact moment to barge in. ‘So, do you guys want to eat lunch or nah, because it’s getting cold…’ The poor girl stopped dead in her tracks when she took in the sight of Myka still clearly pressing HG against the wall and after apologizing frantically, she quickly escaped right where she came from.

‘Later,’ Helena breathed against the skin beneath Myka’s ear. A promise.

When both women entered the dining room a few minutes later, looking slightly more disheveled and flushed than usual, they were met by a few raised eyebrows and knowing gazes. Maybe they were sitting a little closer to each other than usual, too, maybe their hands were brushing more than once, and maybe their eyes were intertwined like lovers, but they couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was very short and spontaneous and all and I generally don't write much or often, so maybe please leave me a comment? :) also feel free to correct me if you find any mistakes! And maybe befriend me on tumblr [@baeringandwells](http://baeringandwells.tumblr.com)!^^
> 
> I was listening to The Birthday Massacre's ['Under your Spell'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmE8go5PXGA&list=LLptBSwNlH6hl9WCTGFemaIA&index=9) while writing this, thus the title (I couldn't think of anything better tbh).


End file.
